


For the first time in forever

by Darkfairyforever22



Series: Laken Stark [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Artist Steve Rogers, Bruce Banner & Tony Stark Friendship, Bruce Is a Good Bro, Kid Fic, Laken, M/M, Original Character(s), Parent Tony Stark, Protective Bruce, Protective Clint, Protective Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers & Natasha Romanov Friendship, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-12 17:27:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4488294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkfairyforever22/pseuds/Darkfairyforever22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony offers his tower to his teammates but they find out he's hiding something big. Enter Laken Maria Stark, Tony's seven year old daughter.  Follow the team as they figure out how to be a team and keep a little girl happy.  I suck at summaries so please just give it a chance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For the first time in forever

For the first time in forever

*Steve’s POV*

I walked down to the conference room at Shield’s headquarters wondering what was going on. Fury had said that Tony Stark had called a meeting to discuss something with the team. I really didn’t want to go but, I somehow was dubbed the leader so, I knew I had to go. I opened the doors to the room and my mouth dropped open. Tony was sitting in the head chair, a little girl on his lap coloring. 

“Hi everyone.” I entered the room not able to move my eyes from Tony.

Tony looked up and grinned before whispered something to the little girl. “Hey Cap! We can finally start, take a seat you’re going to need it.”

I sat down in the only empty chair still staring at the little girl. She had black long hair that was curled at the end, brown eyes, and the more I looked at her the more I realized she looked like Tony. 

“Is she your daughter?” I blurted out not realizing I had interrupted Tony.

“Yup sure is! As I was saying, I would love to offer you all an empty floor at the Tower. It makes more sense if everyone is one place if a new call comes for aide.” Tony laughed at my shocked face.

I looked around the table to see everyone else staring at the little girl.

“What’s her name?” Natasha asked softly.

“Laken Maria Stark, I’m seven years old nice to meet you. Your Black Widow right Daddy?” The little girl grinned at Natasha before turning to look up at Tony.

Tony dropped a kiss to Laken’s head and grinned. “Good job kiddo! Want to guess the rest of them?”

“What if I get them all right? What do I get?” Laken’s eyes shined with possibilities. 

“We can watch Disney movies and order Highlander’s pizza?” Tony hugged Laken to his body.

“Alright, you’re Captain America obviously, maybe you shouldn’t wear patriotic colors all the time, and you’re the Hulk, you’re Thor, and that makes you Hawkeye cause Daddy is Iron Man.” Laken pointed to each of us in turn. “Did I get them all right?” 

“You sure did squirt but, my real name is Clint Barton nice to meet ya.” Clint held his hand out to Laken who took his hand and shook it.

“I’m not a squirt, I’m four feet even thank you very much!” Laken huffed glaring at Clint.

“I think I like her a lot already. Tony, you know I would love to move in and talk science all the time but, I’m not sure the other guy would cooperate and I don’t want to be responsible for hurting anyone.” Bruce fretted wringing his hands.

“The Hulk would never hurt anyone! You need someone to look out for you guys. Do you all accept? I am warning you now Laken won’t take no for an answer. She is a true Stark, likes to get her way.” Tony laughed at Laken glaring at him.

“It would be nice to be living with someone. I accept, if everyone else does.” Natasha stated looking directly at me.

“Well, wouldn’t so many people disturb the schedule you have going for Laken?” I questioned Tony worried about messing any routine up.

“Would it mess up your routine baby girl?” Tony asked Laken.

“Nope! I want more people to live with us! That way I always have someone to play with!” Laken grinned at us all.

“I accept Brother Stark!” Thor boomed making Laken giggle.

“I accept, when can we move in? Also what do we need to bring?” Clint grinned at Bruce and I.

I looked over to Bruce and shrugged at his questioning look.

“Alright I’m in if you are Captain.”

I nodded. “What do we need to bring?” 

Tony waved a hand dismissively at us. “Just your clothes and special personal items. The tower is already done and the floors are outfitted to your tastes already. Of course if you don’t like it I can always change it. You will each have like a mini three bedroom apartment on your floor, there are also main floors that we will all use. There is a dance studio, for Laken but you are more than welcome to use it Natasha. A full gym, two swimming pools, oh and an archery room.”

Clint’s eyes twinkled with the mention of an archery room. “I’m so in! When can we move in?” 

“We can start moving you guys now if you want? Who needs a car to bring their stuff over?” Tony asked grinning at us. Thor and I nodded while Clint, Bruce, and Natasha shook their heads.

“Is there going to be a place for our cars?” Bruce questioned pushing his glasses up on his nose.

“Yup! Daddy has a huge garage of cars! I’m not allowed in it though! Not until I’m thirty!” Laken stated proudly.

I let out a laugh and Laken grinned at me. 

“That’s right kiddo! Same goes for dating, actually how about we never date?” Tony commented worry filling his face.

“Ok! Boys are icky anyways.” Laken grinned at me. 

“Alright well Cap, Thor if you guys want to follow me I can make sure you guys get a car to bring your stuff over. Natasha, Bruce, and Clint here is the address to the tower. The gate code is 2245. See you guys soon.” Laken jumped off Tony’s lap and I got a good look at her outfit. She was wearing what looked like black pants, a white skirt, and a powder blue button up shirt, on her feet were little black lace high heels. 

“She looks like a mini business woman.” Natasha muttered from beside me. 

“Yea, I wonder if she dressed herself or if Tony did.” I commented louder than I attended too.

“I dressed myself! I have style, Daddy can I have my bag please?” Laken gave me a glare I had seen on Tony’s face many times already. Tony’s held back a laugh and handed over a mini purse to Laken. 

“Nice taste kid, a Louis Vuitton.” Natasha grinned at my face. 

“Thank you, Daddy can we head home now? I need to stretch.” 

“Yes Laken but, first we need to stop by Steve’s room and help him pack so he can live with us.” Tony smiled at me.

“Fine.” Laken huffed and slipped on a pair of sunglasses that seemed to cover her whole face.

I followed Tony and Laken out of the conference room and lead them to my room at shield. Tony helped me pack while Laken stood in the corner playing on a tablet Tony had given her. When everything was packed I turned to Tony and smiled at him.

“Thank you for letting me live with you.”

Tony shrugged. “It’s not a big deal. It was Pepper’s idea actually, Laken told her I needed more friends and that I seemed sad all the time.” 

I looked over at Laken who was putting the tablet back in her small purse. “Are we ready to go home now Daddy?” 

“Sure are princess, let’s go.” Tony fished out his car keys and lead Thor and I to his car. Once we got to the tower, Tony gave everyone a quick tour of the tower and showed everyone their own floors. I had to admit Tony had done a great job of decorating his own floor. It was decorated with both modern and 1940s style. 

“This is amazing! Thank you so much!” 

“Oh don’t mention it. We will be having dinner in about an hour, should I have Jarvis tell you or do you want to make your own?”

“I will join you guys if you don’t mind?”

Tony grinned. “We don’t mind do we Laken?” 

“We will start the movies without you so don’t be late.” Laken turned and skipped out of the room.

“She’s an adorable little girl Tony.” I stated sitting down in the brown wooden rocker in my living room.

“Thanks! She can be a handful for sure. Well, I’m going to go and order the pizza. Is Coke an ok drink?”

“Yes, that’s fine.” I commented.

“Awesome, I will call you guys when it gets here. See ya later Cap.” Tony turned and left me to my own little place. I felt my heart swell with happiness as I looked around, I really could see myself falling in love with the man and his little girl.


End file.
